NarutoxMetal Gear V challenge!
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Hi! I have another challenge here! Like the rest of the challenge's, I have supplies you all with a draft! Change it, keep it do what you want with it! But PM me for details! Draft is unedited!


**Hi there! Fan here with another challenge for you guys out there! I hope you are doing well! PM me for details for this challenge! Read the draft for an idea. Paring shall be NarutoxQuite. The Draft is not edited so expect mistakes!**

Naruto Uzumaki was not a happy man. Well, he used to be very cheerful, optimistic and determined. He used to be many things actually, but now? Now he was just a combat medic is the Red Army. It had happened years ago. When he and Sasuke had fought in the Valley of the End, Sasuke had truly attempted to kill him, but instead of killing him the Uchiha's Sharingan went crazy and Sasuke unknowingly used one of his evolved Sharingan's ability and threw Naruto into this new world.

He hated it, he hated every second of it. There was no way to go back to his world and to top it all off, much of his Chakra network was destroyed. It was only because of the fox did he survive with the little Chakra he had left. Back in his world he could have created hundred's of shadow clones, but now he can barley create one that doesn't fall apart all the time. The ability to use Chakra like he was used to was stolen away from him, his dream of becoming Hokage was stolen away from him and even the fox, the last thing that connected him to his world had left his body when he was thrown in this new world. He hated the fox. The Kyuubi had let him live to make him suffer, knowing that he would never become Hokage. He hated the fox, he hated Sasuke and he hated that dame village. His hatred had made him into a bitter man who was now just a phantom of what he could have been.

When he had suppressed his hatred, he had gone on to find out about the world he was thrown in. It was a troubled world. The amount of wars this world had faced was countless compared to the three wars in his world and the largest of the war waged in this world overshadowed the third ninja war in terms of brutality and bloodshed. He then learned that he had landed in the Western region of the Soviet Union, a world superpower that had many weapons of mass destructions that would make that bastard of a snake green with envy. He hated snakes, he hated fox's, he hated that blasted color pink and he hated the color red more than anything.

He had wandered the world, searching for a way back, but after four years of searching, he couldn't find a way back. Left defeated, he wandered what to do next. Surely he couldn't just sit around and complain the hand he was dealt. He had to do something and he did so by join the military of the Nation he had landed in. His village was a dictatorship, not a democracy and as such he chose the communist union rather than the democratic Nations. He knew that both were equally as corrupt, but he believed that in order to maintain peace and order the state must withhold some events from the people and the state must do whatever it came to maintain its sovereignty and its borders, whether it be by torture or invading other states. He was a ninja, ninja were meant to be loyal to their Kage's and were meant to carry out any order their Kage might give them, even if it meant give their lives. He wasn't a fool. He knew what it really meant to be a ninja and a Hokage, but he had foolishly thought that maybe the world could change. It will never change for as long as village's existed, so would the need for ninja's. In this worlds cause it would be soldiers.

Joining the Soviet Forces was easy. They would literally allow almost anyone within their ranks to increase their manpower. He had passed the boot camps with flying colors and graduated top of his division. If there was one thing he had left other than his laughable Chakra reserves, it was his super strength. The gravity of his world was far greater than this world, allowing him to lift objects that would be other wise to heavy for normal people of this world. The second thing he did was chose to become a combat medic. Perhaps it was because of the memory of Tsunade. She was one of the few that truly believed him. He didn't hate her, just the village she unfortunately had to lead. Becoming a combat medic was a bit harder for him as he had to learn things that a medic would need to know in order to save his comrades lives. He was a medic in the 40th army, but he was also known in the 40th army to be a brutal interrogator and of their best fighters. His endurance was far greater then a regular soldier and his combat abilities were said to only be matched by the legendary Big Boss. In-fact, he was also give the chance to join the most elite Spetsnaz unit, but he declined. Spetsnaz unites were like ANBU squads. They did the work that normal soldiers wouldn't have the guts to do. He could do if as he was a ninja, but he opted to stick with the 40th army.

He had made quite the name for himself when the Soviet Union invaded Afghanistan, as he was also a very good commander when the times called for it. He was a cold, bitter man now at the age of 24. He had give seven years of his life for the service of the Motherland and he would give more in the future. He was one of their best and was now being called the Big Boss of the Union. Soldiers respected him, enemies feared him, his country mean praised him and the Kremlin too were either paranoid or scared of him. He had much of the military's respect and support and should be challenge the Kremlin, many soldiers of the Soviet Union and many others in the world would flock to him. Thankfully, he didn't care. He didn't care what happened as long as he got a good battle. As long as he was able to bury the memories of his phantom, he didn't care. He lived just for the sake of it.

"Well, this is unusual." Naruto spoke as he stared at the woman who was lying on the sandy ground in the large area of Afghanistan. The Soviet Union and invaded Afghanistan and leading the charge was the 40th army. He was out on a routine portal when he stumbled upon a woman that was wearing clothes that were not quit battlefield level or even for the environment, but she was military. He could see a few flash bangs and grandees on her belt and a sniper rifle that was a few feet's away from her.

 _"A sniper? She sure doesn't look like a Soviet one. American perhaps?"_ He thought.

"What should we do with her, komanduyushchiy (Commander)?" A Soviet soldier next to him questioned him. Naruto sighed. He was the unofficial the Commander of his division as many of the Soldiers respected him and all agreed that he was a better Commander then their current one. The Kremlin didn't want to promote him in fears that he would try to undermine their power.

"We don't know if she's hostile or friendly. She might be a KGB agent or an American CIA agent. We are taking her back to base and going to interrogate her. Come on; load her up, double time!" He ordered as two Soviet soldiers lifted her up and loaded her into the back of their truck. Naruto sat in the back to keep an eye on their newest captive and maybe the unfortunate victim of his torture. As the truck started to make its way back to the outpost, he began to gather what little Chakra he had to find out if this mystery sniper had some kind of device in her that would be a risk for him and his unite. Close his eyes and extending his hand towards her to give her a complete Chakra scan to find anything out of the ordinary; he was quite shocked at what he had found. Sweating a little from the use of Chakra he sighed.

"What are you?" He said to himself. She seemed human, but there was something that didn't make her human at the same time. It was as if she was part of...nature, like a plant. He had found no device in her that would be risky, but he had found a strange parasite in her throat. It wasn't part of the human biology or part of any of the known bacteria that resided in the human body. Was it something that could control her? Back when he was still in his world, he had heard of Danzo and how he used a loyalty seal on his ninja's in their thongs to keep them from saying something that they shouldn't. Did she also have something similar to a loyalty seal, but in her throat? He would have to find when back at the outpost.

 **A few hours later:**

Quite opened her eyes, though quickly closed them due to the blinding light. She opened them again slightly as her eyes adjusted to the light and wondered where she was? All she remembered was escaping from that chopper that was going to take her into the hornets' nest so to speak. Now she found herself in some small room with no windows and only a single source of light, though this one hurt her.

"So you are awake." She heard a voice. Was she picked up the Skull Face's strike force? She turned to the source of the voice to find a very tall blond haired man with deep ocean blue eyes and strange whisker marks on his cheeks. She then looked at his uniform and grumbled. Great, she was captured by the Soviets. Though she was going to kill this man and escape with ease.

"Don't even try. This room is sealed tight shut and this is not your average light bubble. Last time I heard, too much of anything can be bad. I can turn up the intensity of the light, overloading your photosynthesis process. That would be good for you under normal conditions, but you see, your body has been dried for an almost two hours. I shouldn't have to tell you what happens to plants when they get too much light and not enough water." He said as her eyes widened. How did he know? Better yet, how did he figure it out? Her abilities were unknown to anyone save that bastard Skull Face.

"Don't be too shocked. I am a medic of the height caliber and had other abilities as well to determine your biology. What? You expect me to bring a total stranger to my outpost without giving a check over?" Naruto questioned as she frowned and said nothing.

"Who are you?" He questioned, but she said nothing. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who sent you?" He questioned, but she said nothing.

"Who do you take orders from?" He questioned, but again she said nothing.

"Where does your allegiance lie?" He questioned and again she said nothing. Naruto scowled in annoyance. She was going to be a tough nut to crack. He then turned around and picked up to rods that were in a bucket of water and had wipers leading to a small generator.

"I will ask you one more time, who are you?" He questioned, but she said nothing. He then walked up and slammed the two rods into her stomach. She didn't even scream as the electricity traveled through the body, it was more painful since the rods were socked with water. Seeing that his target was not yielding, he pulled the rods away from her and threw them in the bucket of water.

"That parasite in your throat, it's what's keeping you quiet, isn't it?" He questioned as again she was shocked. How did he find out about the Vocal cord parasite? No one, other than Skull Face knew about it!

"I can kill it if you want me too." He stated as again she was shocked by his statement. The Vocal cord parasite had no cure. Once you carried it, you carried it till death.

"I can heal your Vocal cord as well." He said as he turned around and picked up and file. Opening it, he pulled out a few x-ray papers and hanged them on a white board that turned on.

"As you can see, the parasite is or was inserted in your Vocal cord, but whoever did the operation was an amateur. They damaged the Vocal cords in the process. You can still speak, though it would hurt very much. I can heal your throat and purge the parasite." He said much to her amazement. This man did what others could not; find a way to destroy the parasite!

"But I will do it under two conditions." Ah, there it was. She knew his offer had conditions. She though in her head about what she wanted. Cipher stole her voice from her and made her into this. It was better for her to die by that fire that day at the hospital rather than be mute and a tool for Skull Face. She nodded.

"After I heal you, you will tell me everything you know, such as who you serve, who did this to you, etc. The second thing is that you will join the Soviet Forces." Naruto stated as she though over her options. It was either the Soviets where she could become a soldier and have her voice back or Skull Face, where she would remain as a tool and be oppressed. Soviets it is. She nodded again. Naruto smirked slightly.

"Good, now just sit back and relax." He said as he closed his eyes and drew upon his Chakra. His hands started to gain a greenish hue. He then laid one hand on her throat and the other on her head. Quite grunted in pain a bit as she felt a strange energy enter her system and reversing all modifications done to her body. However soon she felt the strange energy stop. She opened her eyes to find that the blond man was sweating greatly and on his knees.

"Boy...that...sure did...take a lot...on me." He said between breaths as he stood up. Who was this man? What was that strange energy?

"Try talking now, don't worry about whatever that parasite was, it's purged and destroyed for good." He said as she slowly nodded.

"Now then, let's try this again. Who are you?" He questioned as she opened her mouth slightly.

"My name is...is Quite."

 **A few more hours later:**

Naruto sighed. Oh great, he could feel a headache already coming from what had just learned about. FOXHOUND, Big Boss, some organization called Cipher that was working with some high level Russian officials to create some kind of weapons that could cause mass genocide and more.

"Another shot, komanduyushchiy?" A Soviet soldier questioned as he held up a bottle of fine Vodka. Naruto nodded and extended the glass out for some more. Once the glass was refilled, he drowned it in one go and asked for more.

"Eh, komanduyushchiy, I think you have had enough for the day." The Soviet soldier said.

"I didn't give you the order to stop, did I?" He questioned as the soldier shook his head and poured more Vodka.

"Ah the hell with it! Give me the dame bottle!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the bottle and drowned the whole dame thing in one go! He stood up, a bit wobbly. His cheeks were now a bit reddish from the alcohol.

"Komanduyushchiy! You are too drunk sir! Please, sit down. I'll get some water." The soldier said as Naruto started yelling that he was still sober enough to walk on water, whatever the hell that meant. Once the soldier returned with water, he sweat dropped as his komanduyushchiy was being held down by a few others soldiers.

"What happened this time?" He questioned a fellow soldier.

"He started to wave his gun around..." The soldier started.

"It couldn't have been that b-" The other with the water started but was cut off by another.

"With the safety off..." The other one stated.

"That's pretty bad." At that, everyone nodded. Even the Capitalists pigs would agree that being drunk with a gun with safety off was dangerous. He soon calmed down and drank some water and headed off to bed. It was getting late.

"What about that woman, komanduyushchiy?" A soldier questioned. Naruto turned his head around.

"Give her a room to sleep in, she's a Soviet agent." Naruto lied. Saying that she was a Soviet agent would ease his comrade's minds and make them less hostile towards their new ally.

 **The next day:**

Naruto was sitting in a chair, waiting for some officers to arrive. He had called for a meeting yesterday with high ranking officers in the 40th army that had connections in other parts of the military and were not part of Cipher or any other secret organization or foreign military force. The door opened as five other officers walked in with a guard each. They all took a seat around the large table. Naruto looked over each of them before standing up.

"Gentlemen, I am cretin that you are all dying to know why I called for this meeting." Naruto said as they all nodded. He then turned to one of his soldiers and nodded. The soldier then handed out folders to each of the officers who all opened the folder and started reading. The officers eyes started to grew wider and wider. One of the officers put down the files and looked at Naruto with a serious look.

"Is this true?" He questioned Naruto, who nodded.

"Yes, the Motherland's resources are being drained by this secret organization called Cipher. It wouldn't be a problem as we all are aware that the Motherland is funding many projects, but this organization is bleeding the Motherland dry by having people in position of power within the Motherland. Their goals are not the same. They want to rule the world and they will kill anyone that stands in their path. We are just a stepping stone for them." Naruto stated as they all listened to him. One of the officers slammed his fist on the table.

"Then this war is meaningless! They are using this war as a smokescreen! We have to do something!" he yelled as Naruto nodded.

"And we will. As you are aware much of the Kremlin's political leaders are working with Cipher. The military however is mostly unaware of it and if they were, then I am sure they would be outraged. That is why I suggest we launch a coup and establish a new government and expose Cipher and eliminate them." Naruto suggested as they thought he was mad.

"That's madness. We would need more than 80% of the military's support to overthrow the current government and if we failed, we will be killed as traitors to the Motherland." Another officer stated.

"That is why I called you all here. Many of you are well known in the 40th army and even in other parts of the military. I want you all to use your connections and resources to started getting support to a point where we can overthrow the current government." Naruto stated as they all nodded.

"You do know that what we are all talking about here must not leak out of this building." Naruto reminded them as they all nodded. A few minutes of talking, they all started to leave as Naruto started to go over a few plans. He had redoubled the portals and tightened the security at all outposts. He didn't trust the division commander as he was working with Skull Face. He had as such arranged a...unfortunate accident...in which the division commander would die. He would then step in to take the position of commander and really started doing something about Cipher.

"Do you really thing Cipher won't know what you are doing?" He heard a female voice.

"I know that Cipher will figure out sooner or later. Though I bet they will be searching for you, Quite." Naruto said as he turned his head to see Quite leaning on a wall. She had changed her gear to the appropriate gear for the rock and desert environment.

"How are your powers?" He questioned.

"I can still use them, though whatever that power of yours did, it reversed some modifications of my body. I don't need to breathe or drink from my skin now." She said as she her hand vanished from view before coming back into view. Naruto nodded.

"Good, that power of yours is very useful. They will be put to use in the Red Army." Naruto said as he turned around to leave.

"Wait, what was that powers of yours? Are you with some kind of organization like Cipher?" She questioned. She knew about people with supernatural abilities, but all most all of them were part of some kind of secret organization. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"No, I am just a simple Soviet Combat Medic." He answered. His origin was his best kept secret.

"Then how do you have that strange power?" She questioned again. If she was going to trust him, then he would have to tell her where he gained such power. Naruto gave her a sweet smile that sent shivers up her spine.

"If I told you...then I would have to kill you." He said as she gulped. Great, it seemed like she had pissed off the only person who was willing to help her. The silent in the room lasted before Naruto started laughing.

"I'm just kidding. If you want to know the truth, well, here it is; I was born with them. I have no clue why, but I was born with them." He answered. He wasn't lying as everyone in his world was born with Chakra. Seeing that was all she was going to get out of him, she nodded slowly.

"So, what's your next move?" She questioned him. If she was going to be part of his forces, then she needed to know what he was going to do.

"For now, we will follow our orders from the Kremlin, while at the same time I consolidate military power. With enough of the Soviet military backing me up, I can launch my coup d'état. While this is going on, I will be hunting Cipher in Afghanistan." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"How will you track down Cipher here? They could have agents within your own ranks." She questioned. Cipher was a powerful organization that could bring America to its knees should they want it.

"Everyone who I know respects me and my men are loyal to me to the very end. As for hunting down Cipher, well, that's simple. You told me that Cipher is using the Soviet Union to make this Metal Gear, correct? Well, if that is true, then odds are that some of the 40th divisions will not be following the standard orders from Kremlin. They would have their own set of orders. All I have to do is find those divisions and where they are deployed at. If they follow the standard Soviet chain of defense, then their elite divisions will be in the center, with the grunts scattered throughout the frontline, acting as radar." He answered. He knew how the Soviet chain of command worked. Having early warning radar was too much of a hassle, so they built outposts, lots of them. These outposts were manned by the lowest ranked soldiers and relied on a post-to-post communication system. Take one out, and the whole communication system falls apart.

"That's pretty thought-out. I am surprised that you aren't the one in-charge of this invasion." She stated as Naruto smirked.

"If I was in-charge, then we would have won this war in months." He countered as he made his way out leaving her to her thoughts. While he conspired to takeout Cipher and against the current government, a few people were talking about him.

 **Mother Base 1 week later:**

Miller was not having a good day. Just this morning, Snake had defeated the infamous sniper known as Quite. He had advised that he kill that sniper, but Ocelot had suggest that he bring her back to base as she would make a good asset. The Boss chose Ocelot's advice and attempted to bring the sniper back to base. Miller was against it and had some choppers on standby along with the whole of Diamond Dogs. However the sniper escaped. He was glad that she wouldn't be brought back to base, but he was still angry at the fact that the enemy got away, then came more bad news from Afghanistan from the Intel team.

It seemed like a vast majority of the Soviet Divisions in Afghanistan were acting strange. Most the Divisions were now starting to push on all fronts, further pushing back the Rebels. It seemed like the Soviets were stalling the war anymore. However a few of the recon unites were observing other friendly Divisions. The strange thing was that all the observed united were also the ones that were behind the frontline, by miles at that too. This was setting off alarms in his mind. Why would the Soviet's spy on their own?

 _"Do the Soviet's know about Cipher? But what does that have to do anything about spying on one their own? Not to mention that strange accident one of their Commanders was involved in. Could it be that someone in the Soviet Union is hunting Cipher?"_ He thought. Cipher controlled Nations and it wouldn't be a surprise that the Soviet Union was also one of them. He had to get more information and there was only one way he knew how to get it...extract a high ranking enemy officer.

 _"This man, Naruto Uzumaki...he's Japanese, but fights for the Soviets? Most of the 40th army follows him and he is the unofficial Commander. He must be the reason for the Soviet advancement on the frontlines. He must know something. I'll have the Boss try to extract him."_ He thought in his mind. Miller was a paranoid man. He would go along with this new Boss, a phantom of the old one who now hides like a coward. He felt betrayed when the real Big Boss ran off into hiding. It was one of the reasons why he supports Venom Snake. He would get his revenge on the Boss by making Venom Snake stronger along with his group of mercenary's. For now he would wait and bid his time. Yet that bastard Ocelot was really getting on his nerves. He was going to be an obstacle in his path of revenge and since when did that Russian bastard go all western?!

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto sighed. Commanding more than half of the 40th army was a hard job. So far, everything was going well. He had pushed the frontline by several kilometers and estimated that the war would be over within three months if everything went as plan. Moral was high, which was good since it was pretty low due to the stalled offensive. Right now, he was enjoying a much needed drink.

"Really? A cardboard box?" Naruto commented as the cardboard box behind him stopped moving. The top of the box opened as a tall man with a...was that a bloody horn in his head?! Whatever. He had an eye patch and a horn. Seemed like a chill guy.

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned as Snake looked at him.

"Who are you working for?" Snake questioned as he pulled out a handgun with a suppressor. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"First off, put that gun away. By friend here can kill you faster than you can pull that trigger." Naruto said as Snake felt someone around him. He couldn't see...

"That sniper..." He whispered.

"Yes, Quite is her name. A useful power she has, but back to the topic at hand. You are after Cipher, no?" Naruto questioned as Snake nodded.

"I am hunting them Cipher, yes, I know many things about them and their plans thanks to Quite over here, but why are you after them?" Naruto questioned as Snake kept quite. Naruto sighed.

"Oh well, whatever. All I know so far is that Skull Face is not here in Afghanistan, he's in Central Africa, something about a weapon to surpass Metal Gear. Don't know what it is and I can't go to Central Africa." Naruto said as Quite raised an eyebrow. Snake just nodded. Not every day when your target tells you everything you need to know.

"You best get going." Naruto said as he took a shot.

"You're not going to kill me?" Snake questioned. Naruto gave him a smirk.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Naruto responded as Snake nodded before he descended back into the cardboard box and made his way out and past the Soviet guards. Naruto sweat dropped. What the hell, why don't they find a MOVING cardboard box...you know what? Fuck it. He has seen dumber things.

"Why did you lie?" Quite questioned as she took a seat.

"Because I want him away from here. If anyone is going to destroy that Metal Gear, along with XOF, Skull Face and Cipher, it's going to be me. Let him go and do his stuff, better that Cipher has two enemies rather than one." Naruto said as he took another shot as Quite nodded slowly.

"You a strange man Uzumaki..." She said with a small blush on her face. How could one man be so strange and mysterious?

 **Well that was the draft! I hope someone takes this challenge up! Expelled Jedi will update next, followed by From the Stars! I will see you all later! Bye!**


End file.
